The present invention relates generally to splatter guards and shield assemblies and, more particularly, to an all purpose portable, freestanding, and adjustable splatter shield for use in kitchens and other areas.
Splatter shields for use in kitchens are well known. They are typically constructed to be used on or about a stovetop and attach permanently or semi-permanently to the stove. An example of such a splatter shield can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,673. This device is referred to as a spatter guard for use with a recreational vehicle (RV) stove. It attaches to a hinged cover that overlies the burners on the stove and can only be used when the burner cover is in an elevated position exposing the burners for use. The spatter guard includes two wings each positionable at opposite sides of the stove, each wing being attachable to an opposite end of the burner cover. Such a spatter guard is dedicated for use with a stove having a burner cover and on its own is not freestanding.
Other forms of known spatter guards attach to the front of a stove, either permanently or semi-permanently, and are used to shield a person from forward splattering and/or accidental contact with the burners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,396 discloses such a guard device which attaches to the front of the stove and extends above the range top surface a sufficient distance to deflect hot food particles emitted during cooking so as to prevent such food particles from being projected outwardly beyond the front plane of the stove. This device does not protect the stove or kitchen area from spattering to the sides or rear of the stove or other areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,856 discloses a pair of splatter screens which are built into or are attachable to the sides of a stove adjacent the burners. The screens are retractable into the frame associated with the stove but do not protect a spattering to the rear or other locations relative to the stovetop.
Another form of spatter guard is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,105. This device involves the use of burner covers, a stove control cover and a rear panel that is foldable to cover the rear burners. This shield is hingedly attachable to a stove via a frame that is mounted to the stove top.
Another splatter shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,441. This splatter shield is collapsible and includes a series of pleated metal foil panels which collapse flat in accordion fashion for storage. While portable and usable at various locations, the accordion style pleated shield is awkward, difficult to manipulate and maneuver, difficult to position in certain work areas, and difficult to clean and maintain sanitary because of its pleated construction. Also, importantly, the end panels are not angularly adjustable relative to the central back panel.
Splattering or spattering can occur at various locations in the kitchen when working, particularly in and around the stove area. Stoves however come in various shapes and sizes and can be located at various positions in a kitchen. This makes it difficult to provide for a somewhat universally adaptable splatter shield. None of the above-described splatter shields are readily adaptable for use with the different and varying sizes and styles of stoves available today. Further, they are not adaptable for use in other locations within a kitchen, for example, at a sink or on a countertop where food is being prepared and processed. Further, they are not adaptable for use with portable cooking devices, for example, an electric skillet, wok, food processor and so forth.
Another problem with the above-described splatter shields is that they are not easily foldable and adaptable for easy storing as a complete unit nor are they adjustable to accommodate varying appliances and cooking or food preparation locations. Typically, storage space in a kitchen is at a premium and any device needs to be easily storable without taking up unnecessary storage space.
Thus, there is a need for an improved splatter shield for use in kitchens and other food processing areas.